Sons of Anarchy Mc : College Bound Adventures
by JoelFennell1
Summary: Joel Fennell and his wife Raindow Dash and their friends are movin' onto college can the Biker handle his outlaw life and attend Golden Dreamstone read the series to find out.
1. Episode : OC Introduced

Episode : OC introduction

Full Name : Joel Kealen Fennell

Age : 23

Birth Date : April 22 1995

Birth Place / Origin : Ahoskie North

Carolina

Relatives : John Fennell (Father)

Tara Apple Fennell (Mother)

Bow Hothoof (Father-in-law)

Scootaloo (Sister-in-law)

Windy Whistles (Mother-in-law)

Bright Mac (Uncle)

Pear Butter (Aunt)

Applejack (Cousin)

Apple Bloom (Cousin)

Big Mclntosh (Cousin)

Uncle Orange (Uncle)

Aunt Orange (Aunt)

Apple Cobbler (Aunt)

Babs Seed (Cousin)

Braeburn (Cousin)

Sunflower (Cousin)

Apple Fritter (Cousin)

Apple Bumpkin (Cousin)

Red Gala (Cousin)

Red Delicious (Cousin)

Golden Delicious (Cousin)

Caramel Apple (Cousin)

Apple Cider (Cousin)

Apple Honey (Cousin)

Apple Munchies (Cousin)

Gala Appleby (Cousin)

Jonagold (Cousin)

Lavender Fritter (Cousin)

Peachy Sweet (Cousin)

Perfect Pie (Cousin)

Grand Pear (Grandfather)

Granny Smith (Grandmother)

Pokey Oaks (Great-Grandfather)

Sew n' Sow (Great-Grandmother)

Nickname : J-Dog

Gender : Male

Nationality : American

Race : African

Height : 6 ft 10 in (208 cm)

Weight : 309 lb (140 kg)

Eye Color : Brown

Hair Color : Black

Hair : Cornrows

Skin Color : Light Brown

Marital Status : Married

Spoues : Raindow Dash

Alignment : Good

Club : Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club

(North Carolina Chapter)

Title : Full Patch

Club Rack : Vice President

Bike : 2013 Black Harley Davidson Dyna

Super Glide Sport With Custom T-Bars

Occupation : Outlaw Motorcyclist,

Mechanic,

Gun Runner,

Student at Golden Dreamstone College,

Personality : Rude, Kind, Nice, Lovable

Furious, Responsible, Brave, Reckless,

Short Temper, Smart Mouth, Adventurous,

Cheerful, Heroic, Fun-loving, Joyful,

Friendly, Intelligent, Helpful, Caring,

Understanding, Accepting,

Friends : Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy,

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset

Shimmer, Flash Sentry, The Crusaders,

Big Mclntosh, Photo Finish, Trixie,

DJ Pon-3, Snips, Snails, Derpy, Diamond

Dogs, Octavia Melody, Bulk Biceps,

Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops,

Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze,

Spitfire, Upper Crust, Neon Lights,

Suri Polomare, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet,

Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest,

Likes : His Club, His Family, His Friends,

Fighting,

Making New Friends,

Relaxing,

Peace and Serenity,

Natural Sceneity,

Looking at Sunset,

Rock Music,

Adventures,

Movies,

Motorcycles,

WWE,

WWF,

ECW,

WCW,

TNA,

The Walking Dead,

Hellboy,

Boardwalk Empire,

Playing Video Games,

Classic Rock,

Heavy Metal,

Hip Hop,

Comics,

Food,

Helping Out,

Attire : Black baseball cap,

Black bandana headband,

Glasses, Silver chain with Ravagers Tags,

Black T with Samcrow Logo, Black

Hoodie, Leather Embroidery Black Vest,

Skull and crossbones triple wallet chain,

Black Babby Jeans, Black, White,

Red, Jordan Air 1 Retro High Tops,


	2. Episode : Hitting The Road

Episode : Hitting The Road

Disclaimer : Sons of Anarchy to Kurt Sutter and Equestria Girls to Hasbro

Its was nice night in Canterlot City

At the SOA Canterlot chapter club house

there's party it was for VP of the

Sons of Anarchy North Carolina chapter

Joel aka J-Dog and his old lady Rainbow

Dash and two other full patch members

from North Carolina chapter Snips

and Snails going party, since in a week

and half they'd be going away

to attend Golden Dreamstone.

J-Dog cousin Applejack and his friends

Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity,

Sunset Shimmer and others went on

to the College. Rainbow stay with her

biker boyfriend since after the day they

graduated from CHS the next day J-Dog

got call from the Samcrow chapter to

help out. While J-Dog help the Sons

was transporting cocaine for the Galindo,

while J-Dog was in Charming Caliornia,

his girlfriend Rainbow Dash was packing

up her and J-Dog stuff into the club's van

with help from the club members.

After the last box got put in the van a

prospect name Jack drove to the college

and meet J-Dog's cousin AJ. When J-Dog

got back Jax gave him a envelope for

money for helpin' on the two drug runs

as he was headin' back he made a little

stop to the Canterlot mall and got his

girlfriend a little something that she

gonna love so as J-Dog got to the

clubhouse and seen her J-Dog walk up

to Rainbow Dash and got down on one

knee got a little box from his vest pocket

but before Joel can see the words

Rainbow Dash said yes and rushed over

and kissin' him in a loving embrace the

brothers was cheering for J-Dog.

The next day it was time to ride out

to the college J-Dog already was on his

2013 Black Harley Davidson Dyna Super

Glide Sport with his wife Rainbow Dash

on back seat they was waiting for Snips

and Snails to come on so they can hit the

road. Snips and snails come on we got to

roll J-Dog said as he start up his bike.

We comin' VP Snails said as he and Snips

came out of the club house gonin' to

there bikes. Snip's bike is a 2016 Black

Harley-Davison FLS Softail Slim S.

Snail's bike is a 2012 Black Harley-

Davison Softail Deluxe. You brothers

ready to roll out? J-Dog said revving up

his bike. Yep both Snips and Snails said

at the same time and revving up their

bikes. J-Dog turn to his wife holding on to

his waist. You ready baby? J-Dog said

looking at his rainbow head wife.

Rainbow Dash just gave her biker

husband a quick kiss on the lips

and said ready. And just that they ride

to campus where their friends are

J-Dog, Rainbow Dash, Snips and Snails

had one stop to make before they took

the long road that would lead them

to the new city and Dreamstone.

They had to stop at CHS one last time

to formally say goodbye to it.

The VP and his two brothers parked there

bikes by the Wondercolt statue that

concealed the portal to Equestria and

a moment were just silent as J-Dog,

Rainbow Dash, Snips and Snails

thought about everything that happened

to them and there friends both magical

and club related and were just getting

ready to say goodbye when the doors

opened and out walked Principal Celestia

and Vice Principal Luna.

Hello Boys, Rainbow we knew you come.

We count on it. Celestia said.

You know we couldn't leave for college

without saying goodbye one last time.

J-Dog said while still looking at CHS

with his wife. Oh"yeah Dash show Celestia

luna the special ring I gave you.

J-Dog said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash nodded and show the two

her wedding ring. Wow nice ring Dash.

Celestia said looking at the couple

Well without the school or the magic

Adventures we've been on me and Dash

would have never known the love we have

for each other. J-Dog said kissing

Rainbow. I known you two was meant for

each other went you two dancing at Fall

Formal. Celestia spoke. Anyway Luna

spoke next We figured and we made

some special goodbye gifts so you'll

never forget CHS and know you'll

never be forgotten here as well.

Luna replied as she handed them all

some wrapped gifts. They unwrapped

the indiviual gifts they'd been given

first and saw it was a special framed

picture of them and the Sons of Anarchy

and girls in their most powerful ponied up

from name and the worlds "Sons and

Elements of whatever" around the frame

and at the bottom saying "Brothers and

Friends forever" This one from the whole

school. Celestia told hanging them

a slightly larger package and they opened

and it was collage of pictures of J-Dog,

Rainbow Dash, Snips and Snails and the

others Sons of Anarchy and the girls

from their different adventures and it

said "Don't Fear The Reaper and The

Magic of Friendship Lives on Forever!"

"Thank you" the three Sons and Rainbow

cried at the wonderful gifts but there

was one more as they're all given some

lumpy packages from both the sisters

and had to laugh as it was CHS

sweatshirts, ears and tails.

"Remember your Sons and Wondercolts"

"forever!"

"We'll Rememer"

And we'll keep in touch if anything from

comes up with the club or the other side

should need your attention but in the

meantime we'll do our best to keep

the Magic of Friendship alive here and

spread it more the sisters promied.

And we do our best to spread it around

Dreamstone the Sons and Rainbow dash

promised. And Joel Celestia spoke up

yeah the VP spoke back.

please don't let the club business get

in the way your, Snips and Snails

education or makeing new friends ok

Celestia ask the biker with a hint of

worried in her voice. Don't worry Celestia

it won't plus I got my wife, my cousin,

my two brothers here and the rest of my

friends at the college to watch my back.

The J-Dog said. There group hug and with

one last goodbye The VP, wife, Snips and

Snails got back on there bikes ride off

leaving CHS finally behind and journeying

now to their new school and life at

Golden Dreamstone.

Read and Review Next Episode Coming

Soon thank You.


	3. Episode : Sons of Anarchy Settling In

Episode : Sons of Anarchy Settling In

J-Dog, Rainbow Dash, Snips and Snails

was enjoying taking it slow getting to

their new school and new home.

There was much traffic surprisingly

so it gave them all a chance to just cruise

a little and just enjoy the scenery as the

bikers took the road that lead out of

Canterlot and traveled down the long

road that would take them to the new

city a little further before making the turn

off that would lead the Sons to the

college. Rideing down the curving or

keeping the proper distance from each

other as J-Dog, Rainbow, Snips and Snails

road up the campus and the gates with

the security guard waitiing for them.

So the Sons the well-built burly though

very friendly security guard asked the

bikers a series of question to confirm

their identities before he allowed the VP,

his wife, and his two brothers in. He giving

directions to the student parking lot their

assigned parking spots where.

He also politely told the bikers that after

they got settled in they would've to go

to community center to get their school

IDs and gave a very warm welcome

to Dreamstone and wished J-Dog,

Rainbow, Snips and Snails good luck.

The Sons slowly drove their bikes to

parking lot seven and found themselves

in the seven row all parked next to their

friends cars J-Dog, Rainbow, Snips and

Snails each know who car it belong to.

Applejack's was a Jeep Wrangler,

Fluttershy's is a Toyota Prius,

Pinkie Pie's is a Chevy Express,

Rarity's is a Lotus Exige,

Twilight's is a Chevy Malibu,

Sunset's is a Lamborghini Aventador,

Plus all their friends cars were in their

favorite colors with the licenses plates

with their cutie mark followed by their

initials, e-o- the letter of their element.

So that really made their cars stand out

for more than one reason. J-Dog, Dash,

and his brothers hit the kickstands on

their bikes and get off soon a student

came to them. Hello, welcome to

Dreamstone College. Allow us to help you

all get settled into dorms and then get

your student IDs and find your way to the

cafeteria for dinner spoke a young lady

with coiffed shiny black hair and eyes.

She. With the help of the Dreamstone

Helpers it didn't take nearly as long

to get them on the different trollies.

Then they helped them with rememing

how to find their bikes and the quickest

path from the parking lot the droms.

Of coures J-Dog and Rainbow Dash

had to split up once they reach the main

campus as the dorms were on opposite

ends for the main reason that the girls

and boys weren't supposed to do with

you know business going on campus

so that way the dorms were clear

across campus from each otther to

make this even harder for the girls

and the boys to get together and cause

trouble but J-Dog didn't care as long as

she is near and safe with a friends and his

cousin AJ that's all VP care about.

After Dash got her dorms with her two

roommates Applejack and Rarity and

and met the rest of the girls and told

them about J-Dog's proposing to her

they all happy for her especially

Applejack. J-Dog, Snips and Snails

followed Chrysta the boys dorm and to

their rooms the Sons had their own

bedroom Snips and Snails got in to their

bedrooms the last Son VP got to his

own bedroom it was nice and spacious

enough J-Dog's stuff was already up

his clothes was up in the closet,

his alarm clock is already set up a beside

his bed, even the picture was next to the

alarm clock. The Picture shows him his

brothers and all his friends from CHS in

front of the SOA NC clubhouse holding up

his cut on that day he got his patch.

Each had their own bed, closet space

and a desk and a small bathroom as well.

Chrysta did inform the bikers also that

floor had both a community bathroom

and laundry room to use as well.

the Sons and the girls all loved that the

helpers were really genuinely friendy,

kindheatedly and cared for them and

really wanted to help them get settled

in best as they could. Also that they

answered any and all their questions that

they had as well. This took about hours

to fill out then be properly put into the

computer system of the school before

everyone got their school IDs and

everything.The Helpers finally told them

where they'd could get dinner and also

informed that for the freshmen they'd

get an orientation week so to speak.

That tomorrow after breakfast they'd

meet in the auditorium where they

learn about the school and its rules

then they'd get familiarized with the

school and actual start classes the

following week. it was at dinner which

was always grand feast for the Sons and

their friends. Taking great pleasure in the

food and feeling at least that this was

good way to at least help them get start

at college little by little it was very nice.

After finishing their meal and at least

mindful of one rule that they'd been

told that everyone was due back in dorms

on later than 10 : 30 the Sons and the

girls all gave their loves one quick kiss

before hurry back to their new homes

and everyone just sighed. J-Dog put his

cut on hook put his USMC KA-BAR

United States Army (25th Infantry

Division) Knife and his Silver Glock 17

and put them next his alarm clock turn off

his light and went off to sleep. As the

moon rose into the sky everyone fell into

a peaceful sleep for the next day the

Sons and their friends adventure just

coming around.


	4. Episode : The Crows Orientation

Episode : the Crows / Orientation

J-Dog and everyone had manged to sleep

alright for the first night at campus, The

Sun seemed to rise way too early into

the sky above and everyone was groaning

and moaning knowing college started

a lot earlier then high school. So with

a collective ugh from the VP of NC

got up and hit the shower after 45

minutes later J-Dog got his knife and gun

and hit the door and met up with his two

brother Snips and Snails got down stairs

and met up with their friends and the

dorm helpers were hand to lead the

freshmen again to the community center

so they'd could get to the seven thirty

breakfast with rest of the school. So

everyone was given quite a large and

hearty breakfast that was both healthy as

well as quite a variety. Though they did

notice there were two gummy vitamins

on the tray as well. Apparently everyone

expected to take them with their

breakfast. As the bikers were trying to

find their friends they noticed a few

studnts was looking at them and

whispering this got on their nurse

especially J-Dog he other people talking

bad about the club. A studnt get up and

got up in J-Dog face and talking about

the Sons troubled past. J-Dog really

wanted to smash this guy into a bloody

mess but he remember what Principal

Celestia said so try to do the right Thing

by walking away with his brothers but

when the studnt said out loud that the

Sons of Anarchy are Sons of douchebags.

that's started the Fire. J-Dog put his tray

down and nobody holding him back J-Dog

landed at right hook at the student knock

him down to the floor J-Dog started to

beat him to a bloody puddle of a his own

blood his brothers was cheering him on

the other students just stood there

looking on at the beat down J-Dog was

was giving him. At the table where the

biker's friends they can hear the

commotion Rainbow and Spitfire get

out of their seats and went to go see

what's going on. The two girls shoved and

moved their way to the front and they

were shocked to see J-Dog beating up

a student to a bloody corpse. Snips and

Snails grab J-Dog by his arms trying

to stop their brother making the student

being the first one to be killedbeing the

first one to be killed on campus. It took

some for everything to calm down the

student was sent to the nurse J-Dog

and his brothers sat at the table with her

friends are Rainbow Dash set right beside

her biker husband she a worried

expression on her face his cousin AJ and

his friends had the same expression.

This is not quite what i was expect

our second day here and you Joel

already bloody fight here in the cafeteria.

Sunset spoke up. sorry sunset i...

(Phone ringing)

hold on guys i got to take this.

J-Dog said as he answer the call.

Hey, brother Jax what's up wait what

oh fuck" ok me Snips and Snails are on

our way J-Dog said as hang up his phone

and got up from his chair.

Snips, Snails, come on homies we gotta

roll. VP said to his two brothers they got

up. what's wrong Joel? Twilight ask the

VP. Some fuckin' gang call the Lobos

Sonora Cartel done shot up some

meet with the Mayans at a deliver

ammunition our brother Jax needs

backup J-Dog said. But what about

the Orientation later you guys gonna

back in time before that starts Darlings.

Rarity said with a little bit worrying her

voice. don't worry Rarity will be back in

time for it. Snips said to there friends.

just be careful boyz and don't get

yourselves killed ok? Sunset told them.

we won't all three Sons said as left.

(Later at Fruit Vale on corner 28the neale)

J-Dog, Snips, and Snails and other Sons

was walkin' up to a apartment. to meet

Jax. I saw one of 'em pull a big ass bag

from the car okay, second floor,

end apartment. Jax said to his brothers.

Where the fuck's Laroy? Clay ask.

I called him he should be here.

Tig said to Clay. the Sons got there guns

at ready. We got to do this now before

they split or more show up. Jax said.

So what you thinking brother. J-Dog said.

There's an entrance off balcony around

back I was thinking me, J-Dog and Snips.

You all take the front. We'll call when

we're ready. Jax said as they get ready.

All right okay, let's go silent. Snips said.

Yeah let's get this shit done hoimie.

J-Dog said as they got ready.

The biker stormed in they came on

a man, one old and two young women

and babies.

What...the? Jax looking confused

We clear Bobby to the boys.

Tig turn to the kids Get the kids out here.

Okay, come on, come on

Give me that baby. Tig said as he got the

baby from one of young women and

leading the kids out of the room Get up,

get up, let's go. come up, attaboy.

All the way out, All the way, That's it

that's it, come on that's it.

after the kids were gone Jax turn his

attention to man in the room.

He was the driver. He said as he grab the

color of his shirt and held a gun to his

head. Where's the other shooter?

Where is the other shooter?

The man just said No se.

I'm assuming none of us picked up any

Spanish in Stockton. Clay said looking at

Jax. "Fuckin' great" J-Dog said pissed.

Snips walks over to the women and ask

one of them. You speak English huh?

Snips ask the lady she just shook her

head. Snips went over to the old lady

and pointed his gun at her Temple never

taking his eyes off the younger lady.

Okay how about now? He ask her again.

Okay she said as she was crying.

What are you all doing here?

Jax asking her. We live here she said.

just then a man with a gun came in grab a

young woman holding his gun to it to her

head. The Sons aim to him nobody moves

or said nothing. Jax spoke to break the

silence in the room. No clam down.

it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you bro.

Jax said trying to reasoning with the

gunman. We just want to ask you some

questions. Translate Jax said to the lady

on the on the couch who was still crying.

He won't listen, He doesn't care she said.

Why?, Jax ask her Who is he?

Who is ?! Jax ask her shouting.

Before she can say anything the gunman

shot her in the head. The gunman try kill

one of the Sons but J-Dog Shot Em Down.

"Fucking Shit" J-Dog Shouting.

Get him up, Get him up! Jax said to Snails

Here you brother. Snails throwing the

mexican to Jax. I ain't kidding, bro.

Tell me who you are. Jax told me.

The mexican finally spoke I live here.

We're not illegals. Me and my sister are

from Sonora Lobo. He said still sobbing.

They said if we didn't do it that they would

kill my family down there. There was a

moment of silence. Better call your friend

Romeo. Bobby said to Clay. We got to go.

Jax said to his brothers. So the Sons got

out there. J-Dog, Snips and Snails got

on their bike and ride to the college.

As so they get back they park their bikes

and put up their guns. Just in time to

as the helpers came to informed the Sons

shortly afterward that the bikers were to

follow them auditorium and when they

saw their friends they sit with them wait

for the rest of the new students for the

orientation lecture. So at least 200

students went with the helpers to go to

the auditorium to find out what they need

to about their school and what it meant

to be college student. The girls and boys

all got comfortable seats about the

middle of the being very quiet and

attentive as they waited for the rest

of the new students to settle down.

It took about a good twenty minutes

before the room was full and another ten

minutes before they got silence.

Then a beautiful young woman

approached the podium.

She was a familiar face at the friendship

games and she knows Twilight and her

friends from Crystal Peap Academy.

She was Dean Cadance and she was

welcome the new students to their new

school and home for the next four years.

I'm very happy to welcome you all here

to Dreamstone and would like to tell you

the first and foremost important part

of Dreamstone is our philosophy on

which on our founder Somnus

Dreamwings built this incredible school.

"That no dream is unachievable and

we are here to help make anyone dream

come true" That as anyone who is familiar

with the Dreamwings family and their

work with their company the Golden

Dream Wishers Foundation which this

College is part of is their main focus.

To make dream come true.Thus we hope

at this college to help you all achieve

your dreams for yours futures, though no

dream is achieve by simply wishing.

It must also come from a lot of hard work

detemination, patience and great effort

on each of part as well. Somuns's dream

has taken flight and many people who've

come here have fulfilled their dreams

thus fulfilling's his own dreams and we

hope to continue that as well.

Though we also feel to honor man whose

dream will also hopefully help achieve

you own we must still honor the rules

he laid down when he created this school

After she went over the rules and gave

the students a good motivational speech.

she just about finished. You'll find your

mentors awaiting outside the auditorium

for you in the student lounge. They'll

have like those airport signs for you all.

Have a nice day and again welcome

to Dreamstone!. Well it took a pretty long

time to get out of the auditorium for and

make it too the large student lounge

but the Sons and friends met up all were

wondering what kind of person they get

paired with. J-Dog, Snips and Snails and

rest of they're friends was a little shocked

they're paired up with people they knew

and one they heard about in passing.

For they'd met Starlight Glimmer and

her boyfriend when the observatory had

opened and they'd come to J-Dog's

childhood best friend / prospect Edward

Kip "Half Sack" Epps's funeral. it only

made sense as Snips's girlfriend Sugaroat

be one of the mentors. The other girl

name Moon Dancer they heard about

when they'd come to the college to see

the observatory unveiling and could to

see she looked a lot like Twilight or least

the old version of her. Um is this real

strange coincidence or something?

Twilight and Sunset asked to the same

time to which Starlight giggled and shook

her head. No not really, they pick mentors

passed on the information Joel, Snips and

Snails filled out yesterday when you two

help them get their school ids. So it's

about who be the best mentors for the

younder students and since well three

of us knew you it made sense to the

dean. Moon Dancer here is my roommate

and since she's well very smart they felt

she was good match as well and could

be helpful with telling what to expect of

classes. Starlight explained. I can speak

for myself Starlight Moon Dancer said

as she cleaned her glasses. I know

that I was just answering their question

first as we've actually spoken before and

they didn't actually know is all. Alright

well l guess it make sense since you're

all together we'll all do this together.

I'll as Starlight said be helping with the

academic part of mentoring you.

Starlight you can handle the social part l

take it? Moon Dancer looked up her

tredier dressed roommate. Yes I'll handle

that. Sunburst you'll handle teaching

them directions and familiarizing with

the layout right? Starlight asked her

boyfriend who nodded and turned to

Sugaroat who just grinned and added

I guess that just leaves me to reminding

everyone of the rules and making sure

everyone is having a good time.

Thus began the five junior year students

helping the Sons and the freshmen

students and it did seem the group of

outlaws and friends become closer

friends with Starlight Sunburst and slowly

with Moon Dancer as the week went.

J-Dog, Snips and Snails had their own

problems in the club but their friends had

problems of their own with the magic.

Their ringers only glowed brighter the

more friendships they did make but

they'd be facing class the next morning

everyone just hoped they do their best

and all they could do was hope for the

best and a single prayer was they didn't

pony up but that wasn't important right

now they was worried about J-Dog, Snips

and Snails.That what everyone was

thinking as they fell asleep wasn't about

the classes or anything like that.They just

hoped they didn't pony up at all or hear

that one or all three Sons got arrested or

end up in the morgue.

Next Episode Coming Soon.


End file.
